castle_catsfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Samouczek - Transkrypt
Actions that the game requests of you are denoted by bullets. Akt pierwszy: Conan *Load the game Conan: Cześć! Ty musisz być nowym Przywódcą Bractwa! Jestem dzielny rycerz Conan, obrońca Catanii! Celem tego Bractwa jest werbunek bohaterów do obrony Catanii przed Złym Pugomancerem. Pugomancer: Pff! Taki amator jak ty nigdy mnie nie pokona! A co to za maszkara z tobą przyszła? Matko! Nie mogę tracić czasu na takiego słabeusza. Zombie - zajmijcie się nim! Conan: To - Zły Pugomancer! I zombie! *dreszcze* Musimy ich zatrzymać! Do Tablicy z Misjami! *Tap on the quest board. *Tap on the Zombies! quest. Quest Conan: Wszystkie zadania mają Wymagany Poziom i co najmniej jedną Wymaganą Umiejętność. Spełnienie tych wymagań zwiększa Szanse na Wielki Sukces. Zdobycie Wielkiego Sukcesu daje ci wszystkie Nagrody pokazane w pudle. Przydziel mnie do Zadania Fabularnego klikając w puste miejsce! *The screen dims and the empty slot is the only responsive thing on screen. *Tap the slot to go to the list of assignable cats. Conan: Jak widzisz, mam Poziom 1. I mam umiejętność Braterstwo. Dokładnie to czego potrzebujemy! *Tap on Conan. Conan: Teraz kiedy jestem przydzielony, wszystkie wymagania zostały spełnione. Więc Wielka Szansa na Sukces wzrosła. Now we're all set. Let's start the Quest! *Tap on the "Start Quest" button. Conan: Teraz gdy misja się rozpoczęła, możesz kliknąć ten rzycisk by dołączyć do Walki! Widzimy się na polu bitwy! *Tap on "Enter Battle." **It should be noted that the quest timer will not decrease at this time, so you must enter the battle. Conan: Witam na polu bitwy! Pokonując przeciwników, możemy szybciej skończyć misję. Więc skopmy tyłki kilku zombiakom! Klikaj na przeciwników by zadawać im obrażenia oraz kliknij na portret bohatera by użyć jego Umiejętności Ataku kiedy jest gotowy. *You don't seem to actually have to, but it makes this part go by faster by tapping the enemy and tapping the hero portrait when it's highlighted. *When the battle ends, tap "Return to Guild". Conan: *uff* Co za walka! Te zombie były męczące. Przynajmniej zdobyliśmy trochę łupu - Zbierzmy go! *Tap the Quest Board. *Tap on the finished quest. *Tap on the screen a few times, near the chest, to open it and collect the loot. Akt drugi: Catniss Conan: Cudownie! Dobra zapłata za ciężką pracę. Ćśś! Ktoś nadchodzi... Catniss: Halooo? Czy jest tu Conan, Rycerz? Conan: Oh, to ja! Kim jesteś? Catniss: Mam na imię Catniss i jestem łucznikiem! Słyszałam, że pomagasz w nowym bractwie, chciałabym dołączyć! Conan: To fantastycznie! Oczywiście, że możesz dołączyć. Catniss dołączyła do bractwa, jesteśmy o krok bliżej od pokonania Złego Pugomancera.. Zanim Catniss będzie mogła wykonać zadanie, musimy ją aktywować.. *Tap on the Fortress. Conan: W Forcie masz podgląd wszystkich zdobytych bohaterów. Tu są Twoi aktywni bohaterowie. Jak widzisz naszFort jest przepełniony. Więc, jeśli chcemy pomocy Catniss, musimy najpierw Ulepszyć nasz Fort. *Tap the X to close the window. Kliknij Przycisk Ulepszenia, aby otworzyć Sklep. *The upgrades button becomes the only thing capable of being interacted with. Tap it, then the fortress button, then the upgrade button. Conan: Spójrz na nowy Fort! Dobra robota! Odwiedźmy go jeszcze raz. *Tap on the Fortress. Conan: Kliknij na portret Catniss, aby sprawdzić jej stan. *Tap on Catniss. Conan: Ustawiasz bohaterów jako aktywnych przez kliknięcie Przycisku Aktywacji. *Tap the arrow Conan: Dobra robota! Catniss jest gotowa na przygodę! Pugomancer: Więc, znalazłeś sobie przyjaciela? Myślisz, że jesteś teraz silniejszy? Silniejszy niż SMOK? Conan: Smok? Przecież ty nie masz smoka! Pugomancer: Oh, ależ mam! I idzie po twoje głupie bractwo! *Tap on Quest Board. *Tap on Dragon?! Quest Quest Conan: To zadanie wymaga umiejętności Spostrzegawczość! Nie mam tej umiejętności, ale Catniss już tak! *Assign Catniss to the quest. Catniss: Hej, mój poziom nie jest wystarczająco wysoki do tego Zadania! Conan: Co za pech... Zróbmy najpierw coś łatwiejszego! *Tap the X to return to the quest list. *Tap the Training Course quest. **On my playthrough, it was a level 1, 1 slot, Charisma, 10s quest with 360 xp and 100 gold as a reward. It's also not shown in the list as a story quest, so I'm not sure if it's necessary information. *Assign Catniss and start the quest. Conan: Zadania same się zrobią za jakiś czas i nie wymagają do tego Twojego uczestnictwa w Walce! Jeśli Czas jest krótki, poczekajmy, aż się skończy. Zakończy się w mgnieniu oka! Już za momencik... *Tap on the finished quest and collect rewards. **Your Guild level might increase, as well. If it does, collect those rewards, too. Conan: Jak się czujesz Catniss? Catniss: Czuję się dużo silniejsza! Jestem pewna, że dam radę tej latającej jaszczurce. Conan: Dasz radę Catniss! *Tap Quest Board and assign Catniss to the Dragon?! Quest, then return to the guild screen. Conan: Jak widziesz budowanie silnego bractwa jest sposobem na pokonanie Złego Pugomancera. Znajdźmy trzeciego rekruta! Nowi bohaterowie są rekrutowani w Sklepie. Pierwszy na mój koszt! *Tap on the Cat Box button. *Tap on the Common Box. *Tap the button on the bottom to use your Common Cat Ticket. *Tap the box that appears to collect Francis Akt 3: Francis Francis: Hej?! Czy to kocie bractwo? Conan: Cześć! Tak. Francis: Czy dostajemy tutaj pieniądze za rzucanie kulami ognia w psy? Conan: W zasadzie, tak... Francis: Miautastycznie, zapisz mnie! Conan: Co za... osobliwy typ. Zostawię Cię samemu sobie na jakiś czas, Przywódco. Jeśli zezwolisz na Powiadomienia, poinformujemy Cię o zakończonych zadaniach. Na teraz, sugeruję sprawdzić jak idzie Catniss. Za Catanię! *Tutorial Complete *Main Quest storyline continues here. Ciekawostki *W poprzednich wersjach, podczas trzeciego aktu Conan dodatkowo uczył gracza, jak ewoluować bohaterów. **Warto zaznaczyć, że Ogniki były nazywane "Kocimi Duszami". Kategoria:Transkrypty